Kidnapping Equals Insanity
by Seito
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapping Equals Adoption. What other trouble could the Bat!siblings cause? Now that Wally knows who they are, let's see how he handles being a Bat. And if the rest of the team gets pulled in... oops? R&R
1. Chapter 1

I own the plunny.

**Sequel to Kidnapping Equals Adoption.** Please read that one first. Also keep in mind that not of the drabbles are written in chronological order (I try to keep it in balance but some... in relative theory should come later when you think about it).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>**

**Kidnapping = Adjusting**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Dad said no," Jason grumbled. "<em>He's not a pet you can keep, Jason,<em>" he mimicked Bruce's rough voice. He took a cookie from the plate that Tim was still holding onto. The four siblings were currently hiding in Alfred's closet, regrouping after Bruce had told them no and Dick had discovered Wally.

"Does this mean we won't see Wally again?" Steph asked softly. Cass looked downcast next to her.

"Well," Tim started. "It'll take longer, but on the bright side, when Dick marries Wally, Wally still becomes our big brother too."

"So…" Jason said. "All we have to do is get Wally and Dick together?"

"Yup."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>"Why does Wally get to know your civilian ID?"<p>

Robin looked up at Superboy. He pondered it for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain the clone that Wally found because his – actually that would make for a wonderful explanation. Robin patted Superboy on the shoulder. "When you get kidnapped by my siblings and handcuffed to a bed post, I'll tell you my secret ID too."

Superboy blinked. "Siblings?"

* * *

><p>Wally wasn't having a good day.<p>

In comparison, his boyfriend must be having a worse day, but Wally would take being kidnapped then trying to deal with their pushy teammates.

By pushy teammates, Wally means Artemis.

"One of the kids that got kidnapped today is Robin and you know which one, don't you?" Artemis demanded. "Why do you know Robin's ID and none of us have been trusted with it?"

"If and when Robin wants to tell you, he will. I've been his best friends for years," Wally said. Mentally he tacked on 'and boyfriend for three months' to end of the sentence. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to calm down. Right now Dick had been kidnapped along with a bunch of other rich kids from Gotham. While he's sure Dick can take care of himself, Wally would feel a lot better if Dick somewhere safe. But in order for that to happen, he needed his teammates to stop being nosy and start focusing on rescuing his boyfriend!

Superboy interrupted Wally's inner monologue. "Robin said when you get kidnapped by his siblings and handcuffed to a bed post, he'll tell you his secret ID too."

"Robin has siblings?" Megan said.

"Handcuffs?" Artemis said.

Wally refused to bury his head into his hands. Today was definitely not a good day.

* * *

><p>"Argh, we're gonna be late!"<p>

"Calm down KF," Robin said, typing away at his wrist computer. "We have three hours."

"It's a two hour ride back Robs."

Robin looked at Wally. "Then we better hurry up and take care of this."

-Twenty Minutes later-

"I'm impressed," Kaldur said as they rode back in Megan's bio ship. "That was the fastest we've completed a mission before."

"Can we go any faster, Megs?" Wally asked. He's bouncing in his seat in anticipation. In front of him, Robin is rolling his eyes behind his domino mask.

"I'm already going as fast as I can, Wally," Megan replied.

"What's your rush Kid Mouth?" Artemist snapped.

Wally stuck his tongue out at Artemis. "None of your business."

Megan barely had time to park the bioship, before Wally is already out of his seat and pushing Robin towards their rooms. He rushed pass Batman who was waiting for them, shouting, "No time for debriefing! We're late!"

"What's his deal?" Artemis said. The team entered the main area and looked at Batman. Surprisingly, the Dark Knight wasn't angry. In fact he looked almost amused. Just then Wally rushed pass them again, dragging Robin, both of them dressed in civilian clothes.

"Bats!" Wally shouted. "We're late! MOVE IT! JAY IS GONNA BE UPSET IF WE"RE LATE!"

Then both Wally and Robin disappeared down the teleporter tunnel.

"Um," Megan said, looking at Batman.

Batman smirked. "Debriefing can wait until tomorrow. I have a graduation to attend."

* * *

><p>Oh the insanity the Bat Siblings get into. See you next week.<p>

Please Review. :3


	2. Chapter 2

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>These were the deadliest weapons on Earth.<p>

And right now there 5 of them pointed straight at Wally. Little by little, Wally felt his resolve beginning to crumble. Mentally he wailed in his mind. He didn't even think Damian, much less _Jason_knew how to use that weapon against him.

Oh god they were gonna use the secret backup: The Quiver.

Wally twitched and then his resolved broke. "Fine," he relented. "We'll go for ice cream. My treat."

He immediately got dogpiled by the younger Bat siblings. "Yay!" "Thank you!" "You're the best Wally!"

Standing next to him, Dick snickered. "They have you completely wrapped around their finger don't they?"

Wally scowled. "You try and resist those damn puppy eyes!"

* * *

><p>"No Dick! Stop that! No!"<p>

Dick pouted, his lower lip quivered a little.

Wally cursed those bright beautiful eyes. "Fine," he relented. "Stupid puppy eyes. You shouldn't be able to pull that off anymore!"

Dick laughed. "It's because I'm awesome like that."

* * *

><p>"Dad, why can't we keep Wally?" Tim asked, tugging on Bruce's black pants.<p>

Bruce bent down and lifted Tim up into the air. "Because," Bruce said, "It's a really big responsibility to keep a speedster, you need to feed him a lot and play with him often. Yet somehow speedsters are still better than Kryptonians." He muttered that last part to himself.

Tim blinked. "But we can do that!" he argued. "We did pretty well when Wally was here!"

Bruce shook his head. "Maybe later, when you're older."

Tim's eyes grew wide. "Does that mean I'll get my own speedster when I grow up?"

"Um…" Bruce panicked in his head. _'Damnit! Didn't Barry say he had a kid that same age as Tim? Bart? Hell no. One speedster is enough. Tim is never going to meet Bart.' _

* * *

><p>"Dick help!"<p>

"With what?"

"Well… um. My first cousin once removed showed up."

Dick blinked and stared at his phone. "Um… Wally in order to have a first cousin once remove, you need to have a cousin first."

On the other side of the phone, Wally waved his hand in the air. "_Details,_" he said. "Point is, he's physically the same age as Tim."

Dick interrupted. "Physically the same age?"

"Um yeah, something about him having superspeed aged him to about 7-8ish when he's really only 1 and half. We fixed that though. But I'm getting off topic here. He's the same age as Tim and has same amount of energy as I do after an energy drink and I don't know how to stop him! Help! Please!"

Dick sighed. "I'm coming over. Try and keep him contained in the house. I'll bring Tim over too. Maybe a new friend will keep them both distracted."

"Have I mentioned you're the world greatest boyfriend today?"

"Hmm… keep talking."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Wally?"<p>

Dick opened another door to another empty room in the Manor. Wally had come over a few hours ago. Like always, his siblings promptly tackled the speedster and dragged him off to play with them. Dick didn't mind and thought it was pretty cute. It meant they weren't dragging him around and paying attention to Wally instead. But Dick did want to spend time with his boyfriend.

"Looking for Master Wallace, Master Richard?" Alfred asked, appearing next to Dick.

Dick nodded. "Yeah have you seen him?"

Alfred nodded. "He's in the library with the rest of your siblings."

Dick opened the door to the library to find Wally and his siblings sitting on the couch. Wally was the only who noticed him, giving Dick a bright smile. The rest of his siblings had fallen asleep. Wally held Damian in one hand and a storybook in another. Tim was sprawled out on Wally's lap. Cass was leaning against Wally on the right side, Steph was on the left. Jason was curled up around Wally's feet.

"They wanted me to read them a story?" Wally said sheepishly, glancing at the sleeping kids.

"Uh huh," Dick said.

Alfred suddenly appeared. He handed Dick a camera. "Here's the camera Master Richard."

Wally paled several shades. "Don't you dare Dick!" he hissed.

Dick grinned and held the camera up. "Smile!"

* * *

><p>Ah. Tim met Bart. So that's two redheads...<p>

See you next week. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>"Bruce?"<p>

Barry wasn't expecting the Dark Knight to be on the line when he answered the phone.

"Your kids are corrupting mines. Stop it."

Barry looked at the phone, not convinced he was having this conversation with Bruce of all people. "Err… corrupting who?" he asked.

"Richard and Tim."

The realization dawned on Barry. Oh so that's what this was about. "Look, Bruce, I can't do anything about this. It isn't my fault two of your Bats fell in love with speedsters." Oh boy. Barry could feel the glare that Bruce was projecting at him, even though he was miles away.

"Bruce, you're going to come to terms with the fact that we're gonna become in-laws one day. The sooner you do that, the better."

The phone was strangely silent. Barry paused what he was saying to stare at the phone. What if Bruce hadn't considered the whole "in-laws" thing before hand? Barry's eyes went wide. Wally and Bart were over at a sleepover!

"Bruce!" Barry said in a panic. "Bruce, listen to me. I need them back in one piece, ALIVE AND WELL. Bruce, don't do anything drastic you hear me? I don't want to flash over there or tell Iris that you decided to maim her nephew and grandson!"

Silence was the only thing heard. Barry swore and grabbed his shoes. "Hold on Bart, Wally! I'm coming to rescue you!"

* * *

><p>"So Alfred is the one who makes the cookies you always bring?"<p>

"Yup."

"Does he give out his recipe?"

"Nope. It's under lock and key and believe me, Bruce and I tried to obtain it before."

"So you have it."

"As if. This is _Alfred_."

"So?"

"First Rule of the Bat Family. Obey Alfred."

* * *

><p>Jason was sulking.<p>

Or he would be, if Cass would leave him alone. "Go away Cass," he grumbled, pushing his younger sister away. She had uncharacteristically hugged him when he had gotten home. Since then she hadn't left his side for long. Jason didn't know why she was doing this. It was within Cass's nature to shy away from people. Even if she was feeling clingy, Jason was the last person she would hang onto. Dick or Tim are often her first choices.

Cass stubbornly didn't move from his side.

"Fine!" Jason relented. "What do you want?"

To those words, Cass tilted her head, asking a silent question.

Jason scowled, understanding her perfectly. "Yes, I'm jealous okay? There I admit it! Now are you happy?"

Cass stared at him.

"It isn't fair that Tim gets Bart! I'm the next oldest! If Dick gets Wally I should get Bart!" Jason ranted.

Cass didn't say anything.

"Everyone says it is because Bart is the same age as Tim, but he isn't! He's the same age as Damian and I don't see Damian hanging out with Bart."

Cass placed a hand on Jason's arm.

"_What_ Cass," Jason snapped.

Cass blinked twice.

Slowly realization dawned on Jason. His eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. "That's a good point, Cass. Let's get to work."

-Two Days Later-

Roy groaned. He felt as if he had just run into a wall or something. Roy shifted his body to stretch when sudden he realized a few things.

One, he wasn't in his room anymore.

Two, his hands were handcuffed to the bed.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Ooooo Jason did something bad. 8D<p>

Next Week: Kidnapping Equals Jealousy!

Please Review.


	4. Kidnapping Equals Jealousy Part 1

I own the plunny.

So last time Roy got kidnapped. 8D Welcome to Kidnapping Equals Jealousy Part 1 (one of the few rare full chapters in K=I instead of a string of drabbles).

* * *

><p>"You're a lifesaver."<p>

Wally grumbled. "I better get a whole plate of Alfred's cookies for doing this."

Dick leaned over and kissed Wally on the cheek. "I'll make sure you get two plates."

Wally crossed his arms. "I dunno if two plates is gonna be worth it. Your siblings may love me, but you're seriously gonna leave me alone with all of them for the next three hours?" he whined.

"Well, I have to go to a conference for school, Bruce is out of town, and Alfred is sick and is under orders to stay in bed unless it's a life or death emergency," Dick said, counting off the reasons on his hand. "By the way life or death emergencies only include stuff like the world ending and not because Damian is throwing things at you." A wide grin spread across Dick's face. "Beside, you're the only one Bruce marginally trusts to watch my siblings."

"Really?"

Dick laughed nervously. "Yeah. Even Superman doesn't have that honor." _'Not that he wants it after the last time he attempted to babysit the kids,' _he mentally tacked on after. Wally had no idea how lucky he was that the Bat Siblings **liked** him. Being handcuffed to a bed wasn't the worse they could do.

"Just hurry back okay?" Wally asked.

"I will," Dick promised. "Okay guys, you can come out now."

Instantly, five heads peered into the room from the doorway. It was the only warning Wally received before he got tackled. "Wally!" they all exclaimed, knocking the redhead to the ground.

Wally groaned. The kids were heavy! Why did they always have to tackle him and promptly sit on him like he was some sort of chair whenever he came over?

"Be nice for Wally now," Dick warned his siblings. They nodded fervently in understanding. _'Hmmm… I'll give it an hour until Wally breaks down to call me because they started causing trouble.' _Dick thought.

From his position on the ground, Wally looked up at Dick. "Please hurry back!"

"I will! Have fun!"

_'And please let the house still be standing when I get home.' _

* * *

><p>It had taken Roy all but two hours to figure out who had kidnapped him and where he was. (Though he was a little lost on the 'why' part of the equation).<p>

In Wally's argument, Roy only figured it out because Wally got stuck babysitting the siblings. (Wally knew he should have asked for three plates of cookies. It wasn't worth it to watch the siblings alone! Not when Alfred is sick!)

It more or less went down like this.

"JASON TODD WAYNE IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS, I WILL MAKE SURE ALFRED FEEDS YOU ONLY VEGGIES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

Wally scowled. Jason had left a mess in the kitchen with the jars of peanut butter, jelly and bread. Wally had checked every room on the first and second floor of the Manor already and had made his way to the third floor. He opened the door and began to blink rapidly at the sight before him.

Jason and Cass were sitting on the bed, feeding Roy, who was handcuffed to the bed post.

"Roy?" Wally asked. Why on earth was the archer here?

"Wally?" Roy replied, just as stunned.

"TIM!" Wally shouted.

Tim's tiny form appeared in the doorway, his blue eyes blinking. "Yes?" he asked, looking sheepish already.

Wally looked at the guilty children before him. "Tim, why have you kidnapped Roy?" he asked softly. Wally had learned that of all the younger Bat Siblings, Tim was the strategist. He could come up with detail plans and his siblings would execute them in a timely manner. Tim was probably the one who took after Dick the most.

Tim shuffled his feet. "Jason asked me to," he said softly.

Wally let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Jason, why did you want to kidnap Roy?"

The second oldest son crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

Cass on the other hand, tugged at Wally's pants. Wally kneeled down and looked at the small girl. "Do you know why Cass?"

She nodded. Cass then pulled out the picture of Dick and Wally, and another of Bart and Tim that she had stuffed inside her bat plushie and then pointed at Roy and Jason. Realization dawned on Wally.

"Ahhh I see."

"That's great, Wally. Mind explaining it to me, while you uncuff me?" Roy shouted from the bed.

Wally thought about it. "Nah," he said.

"Nah?" Roy echoed.

Wally ignored him. He turned to the kids. "Have fun now. Be careful. He gets kinda moody and might try to bite you. You also have to make sure you feed him often okay?"

Jason looked up at Wally, wide eyed. "I get to keep him?" he asked, his respect for Dick's boyfriend shot up a few more notches. Wally was cool in his eyes before this, but now, Wally was awesome.

"Well," Wally mused. "You still have to ask your Dad, and you have to tell your brother when he gets home. But for now? Yes you can."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Roy yelled. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was Wally was here and going to leave him stuck to the bedpost with a bunch of kids.

Wally grinned. "Nope. Not at all. Think of it this way, it means they like you. Oh! Hold for a-"

Wally vanished and reappeared. "for a moment," he said finishing his sentence.

Roy's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare Wally!"

In Wally's hands was a camera. There was a huge grin on Wally's face. "Smile!"

* * *

><p>Poor Roy. xD Part of Kidnapping Equals Jealousy shall be up next week.<p>

Also if you're a fan of my Meet the Family (YJ/HP crossover) the sequel is finally up.

Please Review! ;3


	5. Kidnapping Equals Jealousy Part 2

I own the plunny.

The conclusion to Kidnapping Equals Jealousy!

* * *

><p>"You're in a good mood. "<p>

Dick looked at his boyfriend who was positively beaming as he sat in the kitchen eating ice cream. "Where are the kids?" Dick asked, taking a seat next to Wally. He pulled a spoon out from the drawer and helped himself to the chocolate ice cream.

If possible, Wally's grin grew even wider. "You'll never guess what happened today," Wally said in a sing song voice.

"What?"

Wally handed Dick a photo.

Startled, Dick's eyes went wide as he stared at the photo. "Isn't that Roy?" If the evidence wasn't right in front of his face, Dick would have never believed it. Handcuffed to the bedpost, was Roy. Where on earth did Wally get this picture?

Right then, a loud scream was heard throughout the house. "WALLY!"

Dick shifted his attention back to his boyfriend. "He's here? NOW?"

Wally nodded, still grinning like a madman. "Upstairs. Third floor, first room on the right."

Dick buried his head into his hands. "Guys," he moaned. "Why?"

Wally shrugged. "Jason is jealous. I think he's just lonely since you have me, and Tim has Bart. Cass and Steph are always together and Damian it still too young to care," Wally explained. "So yeah, he kidnapped Roy. And since I had to spend the entire day handcuffed to the bedpost, I figured Roy could too."

"When I said people could know my civilian ID after they've been kidnapped by my siblings, I was joking," Dick muttered.

Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulder. "We probably need to have a talk with them about their kidnapping tendencies. But in the last six months of being your boyfriend, I've come to learn this is just the Bats family way of expressing your love and concern, along with stalking. Especially after last week."

Dick flushed a brilliant red color at the memory. "I said I was sorry!"

Wally laughed as he gave Dick a kiss. "Like I said, it's just your way expressing your love and concern."

"WALLY!"

"Should we go and save him?" Dick asked, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Nah. Let him suffer. He'll have to get use to it eventually."

* * *

><p>"No, Jason."<p>

"But Dad," Jason argued. "Roy doesn't live with Mr. Green Arrow anymore, so it's ok if we keep him!"

Inside his head, Bruce was having a mental breakdown. Okay he could tolerate speedsters (he had to with two of his kids being best friends/in love with said two kid speedsters), and even managed to survive having Kryptonian as a "best friend" even if Clark was acting like an idiot and not taking responsibility for Superboy. He drew the line at Arrows.

"He probably doesn't want to stay here, Jason," Bruce tried to sway his son. "Roy likes his independence." In fact Bruce was counting on that fact as the reason why Roy would stay far away from his family.

"Fine," Jason scowled.

Bruce ruffled Jason's hair. "You'll find your own one day," he promised. _'Just not an Arrow, please.'_

* * *

><p>Please Review :3 See you next week. <em><br>_


	6. Chapter 6

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Tim wondered how he could get Bart to stop talking. It wasn't like Tim minded, but his friend hadn't stopped talking for the last half an hour and Tim was starting to get a headache. Head tilted, Tim tuned out what Bart was saying and pondered on how to stop Bart.<p>

Immediately Tim thought of Dick and Wally. Wally liked to talk a lot too, (but not as fast, Bart was speaking in run on sentences for the last ten minutes.) _'How does Dick get Wally to stop talking?' _Tim thought to himself. His eyebrows were furrowed together as he was deep in thought.

"Andthenwewenttoseethelions – mmph!"

Tim had leaned over and kissed Bart.

Bart blinked at his friend, stunned silent. "Be quiet," Tim ordered, taking advantage of the silence. "Just watch," he said, gesturing to the movie Tim had put on half an hour ago.

Bart blinked once more. "I like kisses," he finally said. He flopped across Tim's lap.

"Maybe you'll get more… later."

* * *

><p>Damian tilted his head. He isn't sure why he's here. In fact he's not sure where here is. All he remembered was Dick picking him up and falling asleep on the ride over to wherever here is.<p>

All he knows is that sitting before him is redheaded baby who's offering Damian his teddy bear.

Damian decided then and there that he really liked this kid.

* * *

><p>"Dick? Are you crying?"<p>

"Wally, look!" Dick whispered. "Damian found a friend!" He's hiding among the bushes and quickly pulled his boyfriend into the shrubbery.

Wally's eyebrow rose. "Are we talking about the same Damian here? You know, the brother of yours that likes to hit and throw things at people? I'm amazed that your brother can't even walk yet and still manages to throw toys around with such precision."

"Just look!" Dick hissed, pulling back the branches.

Wally peered out of the bush. There, lying on the picnic blanket where they left baby Damian, Wally found two toddlers curled up against each other, both clutching tightly onto a teddy bear. Instantly Wally felt his heart turn to mush.

"Oh god," Wally said. The picture before him was too adorable.

"It's so whelming," Dick said. "Damian actually has a friend!"

"I'll get the camera," Wally said.

Dick followed him out of bushes. "I need to find this kid's parents. There has to be more playdates!"

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3 See you next week<p> 


	7. Kidnapping Equals Training

I own nothing.

For the record, last time the baby Damian got attached to was Colin. :3

* * *

><p><strong> Kidnapping Equals Training<strong>

* * *

><p>"So we're heading to Gotham City today?" Megan asked as she piloted the bioship into the dark skies of Gotham City.<p>

"Yes," Kaldur said. "Batman wants us to help patrol the city tonight. Robin will meet us there."

"Why is he letting us patrol tonight?" Superboy asked. It was rare for Batman to allow them into the city. If it was a mission, that would be another story, but patrol was rare.

Kaldur shook his head. "I do not know. He did not say when he messaged earlier."

Soon they handed on the rooftop of designated building. Robin waved to them as they landed.

"Robin!" Wally exclaimed, dashing over to his boyfriend.

Or he would have if 4 moving shadows didn't tackle him, knocking him to the ground. "Wally!" the shadows proclaimed.

As the rest of the team filtered off the bioship, they saw Wally on the ground, under four _bundles of clothing_and Robin standing on the side trying not to laugh.

"Robin, who are they?" Kaldur asked.

Robin stifled his laugher. "Okay guys, get off Kid Flash."

The bundles of clothing climbed off Wally who moaned, "Do you guys always have to tackle me every time you see me?"

The team soon found 4 children looking up at them. The tallest boy was wearing a red helmet, a black jacket and blue jeans. Next to him stood another boy, wearing red outfit very similar to Robin's, but simply lacking the yellow. Next to him, was a girl was covered completely in black from head to toe. Her head was completely enclosed by her cowl. Finally, the smallest girl was clad in purple.

"Right, so guys meet Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl and Spoiler," Robin introduced.

"Aren't they a little young?" Megan asked. She doesn't understand why these children are here. Megan is fairly certain they're even younger then when Robin first started.

"We're old enough!" Red Hood stamped his foot.

"Hmm, Batman still said you all have to wait until you're 15," Robin reminded his siblings. He turned back to his teammates. "Yeah, this is a training exercise to prepare them. Basically when Batman and I caught Joker yesterday, every major criminal was locked up. So these guys wore Batman down and he allowed them to come out for tonight as a field training exercise."

"He allowed them?" Wally asked half amused. There was no way Daddy Bats would simply allow his baby children out onto the streets.

Robin grinned. "Well technically the entire Justice League is on standby and our orders as the team are to pair up with each kid and make sure they don't get into trouble. The entire city of Gotham is under lockdown to make a "controlled" environment for them to practice. I pity the fools who attempt to pull crimes tonight."

"So we're babysitting," Superboy said.

"HEY!"

"Nah, they're all pretty capable," Wally said.

"You sound like you've met them before," Artemis asked. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Wally thought back to his first meeting with the Bat Siblings and the handcuffs. "Hmmm yeah I have."

"Which is why," Robin said, cutting in. "None of them are allowed to pick Kid Flash and myself as their partners."

"Awww."

"Can I go with Aqualad then?" Red Robin asked.

"I want Superboy!" Spoiler shouted.

Megan looked down to see Batgirl tugging on her cape. "Hello, shall we pair up?" she said. Batgirl nodded.

"I guess that leaves me with her," Jason grumbled, looking at Artemis.

"Brat," Artemis glared back.

"We'll meet back here in three hours. Stay in radio contact and don't hesitate to call for backup. If KF and I don't make it there first, you can be sure one of the Justice League members will be there first. Be careful, this is still Gotham after all," Robin instructed.

Everyone nodded in understanding and took off in separate directions, leaving Robin and Kid Flash standing on the rooftop alone.

"So…" Wally said. "Tonight's gonna be a chaotic hell isn't it?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Please Review :3<p>

Next part is Kidnapping Equals Worrying


	8. Kidnapping Equals Worrying

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapping Equals Worrying<strong>

* * *

><p>Batman walked into the JLA meeting and looked at his fellow comrades. "All of you are free tonight," he said. It wasn't even a question, a simple statement of fact.<p>

"Err, actually I'm not," Hal started.

A glare from Batman quickly shut him up.

"Can you at least tell us why we're all free tonight?" Diana asked. Batman was nearly impossible to argue against, but at the very least she would like to know why she had to cancel girl's night out with Dinah.

"The children are doing field training tonight. All of you are on standby to make sure they don't get hurt."

"Children? As in plural? As in you have more than Robin ready to run around and didn't inform us?" Dinah asked. She knew Batman was a bit of a family man, but she didn't know that had he more kids, all of whom seem to be going into the crime fighting business.

"No, they're not ready," Batman sidestepped half the question. "It's field training. None of them are allowed out on the streets until they turn fifteen."

"How did they get you to agree to field training?" Barry asked very amused.

Batman didn't say anything. It was now clear to him that he should not answer his children before his first coffee of the morning.

_"Are there waffles?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Dad, you and big brother caught Joker last night right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"That means all the big criminals are locked up right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"So that means we can do go out tonight with you and big brother."  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay! I'll tell Alfred!"_

Bruce took a sip of his coffee. Then the entire conversation replayed in his mind. "WAIT TIM!"

"They asked," he grunted.

* * *

><p>"Roll call," Robin's voice came over the radio frequency.<p>

"We are here," Kaldur replied first. "We apprehended a thief on South Street."

"It's quiet where we are," Megan responded.

"All clear here!" Steph cheerful response rang.

"Car jack in process," Artemis said. "We're on the north side, past the Mall."

"Need help?" Wally asked.

"We can handle it."

"Keep in touch," Robin ordered.

"Listening in on the kids Bats?"

Batman glared at Superman who arrived on the rooftop. He ignored the Boy Scout. "I'm still can't believe you called in the entire Justice League to be on standby while your kids are out training."

"Shut up. I'm doing my job as a _father_."

Superman winced. He supposed he deserved that one. He followed Batman as he landed on the rooftop across from the mall. Down on the street, Jason and Artemis were taking care of the car robbers.

"Is stalking them really necessary?" Superman asked. He watched as Batman threw a batarang to disarm a crook that Jason wasn't paying attention to.

"Yes. Now go away."

"You know Bruce it is okay to say that you're worried."

"Clark. Shut up."

* * *

><p>Oh Clark you don't know what you're doing do you?<p>

Please Review. :3 See you next week.


	9. Chapter 9

I own the plunny. Eh this was written during mother's day actually. Very short and sappy

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come."<p>

Wally smiled softly. "I know. I wanted to."

Dick leapt into his arms and buried his head into Wally's chest. Wally didn't say anything as he felt hot tears damp his shirt. After a few moments, Dick took a step back and wiped his eyes. Wally gave him a lopsided grin as he handed him a handkerchief.

Dick dried his eyes and turned back to the tombstone. "Hi mom. This is Wally, my boyfriend."

Wally waved. "Hi Mrs. Grayson. Nice to meet you."

"He's a bit of an idiot," Dick continued. He ignored Wally's indignant snort. "But he's my idiot."

"Damn right."

Dick punched Wally in the arm and gave him a glare. "Excuse his language mom." Wally flushed a red color.

Dick laid down a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Mother's Day Mom."

* * *

><p>"Hi Grandma!"<p>

"We brought roses for you!"

The Wayne family gathered around the grave of Martha Wayne. Jason put the bouquet of flowers down before retreating back, oddly silent. Behind him followed, Tim, Steph, and Cass with their own single roses. Bruce stood behind his kids, equally silent, watching his kids with fond sadness.

"Damian, this is Grandma." Dick carrying Damian stepped forward. Next to him was Wally (whom Bruce noted, had appeared out of nowhere), who was looking as if he was out of place. Damian stared intently at the tombstone.

"Happy Mother's Day, mother," Bruce whispered.

* * *

><p>"Here Wally!" Steph held up a brightly colored card up to the speedster.<p>

"Um thank you Steph," Wally said, taking the card. He opened the card to see _'__Happy__ Mother__'__s__ Day!__ From __Jason,__ Tim,__Steph,__ Cass__ and__ Damian.__' _

Wally blinked. "Steph," he said, crouching down so that he was eye level with the small girl. "I'm not a mother, and definitely not yours."

Steph grinned. "We know! But Big Brother is tech-technically Dad number 2 and you're dating big brother and you take care of us. So Tim says, by that logic, you're mom!"

She bounced off leaving a shell shocked Wally behind.

Dick found Wally still standing there, ten minutes later. He glanced at the card. "My siblings gave you a mother's day card huh?"

"S-shut up!"

* * *

><p>Please review. :3<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Megan could hear in her mind the tiniest echoes of another voice in Mount Justice, which was strange because Superboy had left early this morning and she was the only one present in the hideout. She finished placing her cookies on the cooling rack and floated into the air.<p>

Slowly, Megan began her search throughout the mountain, trying to pinpoint where voice. She spent a good ten minutes looking up and down the entire mountain. Eventually she gave up. "Maybe I'm just imagining it?" she said to herself.

Earth was so quiet compared back to Mars. Megan wouldn't be surprised if her mind was trying to find a way to cope with that loneliness.

She returned to the kitchen to find a small girl sitting on the chair, eating one of her cookies. She clutching tightly to a bat plush in her hands.

"Hello," Megan said quietly.

The girl snapped her head towards Megan, her eyes wide with surprised. She tensed and made a move to flee.

"Wait," Megan said. "I'm not going to hurt you," she coaxed.

The girl looked at the half eaten cookie in her hand and sheepishly held it up to Megan. Megan smiled. "I'm not mad you ate the cookie either. Were they good?" she asked.

The girl nodded and hugged her bat plush.

Megan tilted her head, trying to piece together who this girl was and how she managed to get into Mount Justice. There was something familiar about this girl. She looked at the bat plush in her hands. "Batgirl?" she probed gently.

The girl nodded again. She shyly grabbed at Megan's skirt.

Megan knelt down to Batgirl's eye level. "Does Robin know you're here?" she asked.

Batgirl shook her head.

Well there wasn't much that could be done about that. Robin would head over to Mount Justice eventually today, so he could take Batgirl home as soon as he got here. Megan wasn't entirely sure how Batgirl managed to get into the cave, but overall didn't question it. "Well then," she said. "In the mean time let's watch a movie and eat some of those cookies."

Batgirl gave her a wide smile.

* * *

><p>"Batgirl? Why are you here?"<p>

"Sorry Robin. I just found her."

"Nah, thanks for watching her Megs. How on earth did you get here? Wait… don't answer that. Red Robin figured out how to hack the Zeta Beam didn't he?"

Nod.

-One Week Later-

Megan cuddled Batgirl closely as the two were watching Tangled on the TV. Black Canary and Superboy were off training and Megan had discovered the small girl hiding in her bedroom about two hours ago.

They had just reached the part of the movie where Flynn and Rapunzel were sitting out on the water, watching the lanterns float into the sky when the Zeta Beam announced Robin's arrival.

Megan pause the movie just in time to see Robin skidded to a stop into the living room. The Boy Wonder looked frazzled; his hair a mess, his clothes wrinkled and he looked as if he had just ran around the entire globe.

"There you are," Robin said, looking down at the small girl on Megan's lap. "Geeze, if you're gonna come here at least leave a note." He rubbed his forehead. "I just had a major panic attack looking everywhere for you guys."

Batgirl shrank into Megan, clutching her bat plush.

Robin noticed that and knelt down to her eye level. "Hey, look I'm not angry," he softly explained. "Just ever since you guys figured out the Zeta Beam I haven't got a clue where you guys are going." He poked her on the forehead. "Keep it up and I'm gonna have to take a leaf from Batman's book and put tracers on you all."

Batgirl smiled, her shoulders shaking in a silent laugh.

"Everything alright Robin?" Megan asked. She handed Batgirl over to him.

"Yeah. They figured out the Zeta Beam and now they go vanishing every so often. Red Hood has taken to stalking Roy in Star City, Red Robin likes vanishing to Central to visit his friend and it seems Batgirl here has taken a shine to you, Miss M," Robin grinned. He looked at Batgirl. "But really guys, it isn't that hard to tell someone where you're going is it? Or at least leave a note before I think all of you have been kidnapped or something."

Batgirl nodded.

Megan bit her lip. There's a question that had been foaming in her mind since that field training exercise in Gotham. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not to ask, given how Robin liked to keep his civilian life separated from his superhero one. "Are… they your siblings?" she asked hesitantly.

Behind his sunglasses, Robin blinked owlishly at Megan. "Yeah. They are. Thanks so much for watching her Megan."

Megan smiled. So she was right! They were Robin's siblings. That made a lot of sense. "No problem!"

Batgirl tugged on Robin's collar to get her big brother's attention. Robin looked at his little sister. A smile tugged at his face as they silently communicated. "Next time," he said. "You can bring the pictures."

Megan watched curiously the conversation exchanged between the siblings. She was still learning Batgirl's silent cues that she used. Watching Robin and her converse without any words showed that she had much to learn.

"Alright, we should go. Someone is late for dinner and A hates it when you miss it dinner. Again thanks so much, Megan," Robin thanked. He headed back toward the Zeta Beam.

"Again no problem," Megan said brightly. She waved at Batgirl who looked back at her, still nestled safely in Robin's arms. "See you again."

Batgirl waved. _'__Bye __bye.__' _

It's after the swirling of the Zeta Beam died down that Megan realized that she had just heard Batgirl's goodbye telepathically. Did Batgirl let her hear her thoughts? While Megan had not perfected her control yet, she had more than enough experience to know that the reason why she couldn't hear Batgirl's thoughts was because the small girl had some training with mental shields. It was probably Batman who taught it for Robin had similar shields. Why would she let Megan hear that?

How very interesting. Megan look forward to the next time Batgirl came to visit. They needed to finish the Tangled movie anyways.

* * *

><p>Please review. :3<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I own the plunny.

Oh lookie an update.

* * *

><p>Steph was not pleased.<p>

Not pleased at all.

According to her "research" (Tim said it was always good to get research done), Superman was ignoring Superboy! How terrible! Uncle Clark is such a meanie. Parents weren't supposed to ignore their kids. She doesn't understand why Uncle Clark doesn't want to talk to Superboy.

Superboy was very nice. A little silly, but Steph could forgive that. It's sad that Superboy doesn't have a family. But what could she do?

The only thing she could: go to her big brothers.

"I don't think kidnapping Superboy is gonna work this time," Tim said.

"Why not?" Jason scowled.

The siblings were sitting in the living room, holding a "meeting" as Steph explained her findings. Damian sat next to Cass and was properly hitting a Superman plush on the head. "Well," Tim explained. "He's a lot heavier and stronger! Regular handcuffs won't keep him here and we don't want to hurt him so using that green glowy rock that Dad's file said to use won't work either."

"So what do we do?" Steph asked. "We can't leave Superboy all alone."

Tim thought about it. "We could ask Superboy to come over?"

* * *

><p>Superboy wasn't expecting anyone to be in the mountain. It was a rare moment where both Megan had gone to visit her Uncle and Black Canary didn't have a training lesson for him coincide, leaving him alone to himself.<p>

So he didn't know what to do when this blond haired girl came bouncing out of the Zeta Beam and promptly leapt into his arms.

"Superboy!" she chirped. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him.

Superboy recognized the voice. "Spoiler?" he asked.

The blond girl nodded. "Do you wanna come over to play today? Pretty please?"

"Um sure?" Superboy doesn't get why she's here, much less how she got here. Did Robin know she was here?

Spoiler shouted in glee and jumped out of Superboy's arms. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him over toward the Zeta Beam. Right before they stepped into tunnel, she stopped. "Oh wait! Batman said I can't show anyone the cave, so put this on!" She climbed up Superboy and tied a piece of cloth around his eyes. Then she jumped back down and grabbed his hand again.

"Okay let's go!"

"Go whe—"

The familiar whooshing noise of Zeta Beam whisked them away.

Superboy waited as patiently as Spoiler led him though what he believed to be a cave and up a long stairway. "Okay, you can take that off now," Spoiler told him.

Superboy pulled off the blindfold to find himself in the middle of a kitchen. Spoiler had climbed up on the counter so that she was now the same height as Superboy.

"Spoiler—" Superboy began.

"Steph!" she interrupted.

"Steph?"

Steph nodded. "Batman, Dad, said when you're in the cave, you are addressed by your superhero name, but when you leave, you go back to being you. So I'm Spoiler when I'm wearing that costume and Steph when I'm home! What's your name Superboy? Cause Tim, Red Robin, couldn't find it in your file."

"What?" Superboy stared at her.

"Your name! Beside Superboy," Steph insisted.

Superboy frowned. "I don't think I have one?"

Steph frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "That won't do," she insisted. "How about Conner? That's the name of the pet turtle we had before Dad said it ran away."

Superboy stared at her. She wanted to name him after a pet turtle?

He would have protested to the name if a familiar voice didn't interrupt him. "Alfred had cookies right? Cause I'm totally fam—"

Wally had just walked into the kitchen where Superboy and Steph were standing in. He stared in shock; his jaw slackened.

"Wally," both Steph and Superboy exclaimed.

Wally recovered and began to say, "Superb—"

"Conner!" Steph interrupted.

"What?" Wally asked, shifting his attention to the small girl.

"His name is Conner," Steph corrected.

"Um right, okay," Wally said. "Conner why are you here?"

Superboy shrugged. "She brought me here."

Steph leap off the counter and into Superboy's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and hugged him. Then she looked back at Wally. "Can I keep him?" she asked. Superboy looked a little indignant.

"Err, you're gonna have to ask you brother and dad on that," Wally stuttered out. "Speaking of which, HEY ROB! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO'S IN THE KITCHEN!"

"WHO?" Superboy heard Robin shouting back. Does this mean Superboy was in Robin's house? He pondered on this. Does this mean he had been "kidnapped" by Robin's siblings? If so, did that mean he was finally going to learn Robin's identity?

"COME AND SEE. AND YOU MIGHT WANNA PUT YOUR SUNGLASSES ON UNLESS YOUR PREVIOUS STATEMENT ON HOW PEOPLE CAN LEARN YOUR ID STILL STANDS!" Wally shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Robin appeared in the kitchen, sunglasses on. Then he noticed Superboy.

"Superb-!"

"Conner!" Steph interrupted again with a huff. How many times did she have to explain that Superboy's new name was Conner? Wally and Dick were breaking the rule that superhero names were only supposed to be used in the cave!

"His new name is Conner," Wally explained to his boyfriend.

"Does this mean I get to learn Robin's name?" Superboy asked. He will take the name Conner if that was the case. It wasn't that bad of a name. He had been wanting a real name for awhile but never given much thought.

"It's Dick," Steph supplied.

"Dick," Superboy repeated.

Robin, Dick, buried his head in his hands. "Oh god," he said. "Why on earth are they bringing home all my teammates?"

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Clark!"

"Bruce?" Clark stared at his phone. It was rare for Bruce to call him.

"Take responsibility for your kid!" Bruce snapped over the phone.

Clark sighed and rubbed his forehead. "For the last time, Bruce," he said. "I'm not Superb—"

"Conner," Bruce interrupted him.

"What?"

"He chose the name Conner. When he isn't on missions, he likes to be called Conner. Don't ask."

Clark blinked. When did Superboy decide on the name Conner? "Fine, Conner, I'm not Conner's father," he said over the phone. "Why are you bringing this up again?"

Bruce growled over the phone. "Because last night I came home to a pile of adoption papers and five kids who want me to adopt him, while my oldest and his boyfriend are encouraging them. And I'm running out of arguments as to why this is a bad idea that they haven't provided physical proof to disregard my claims! And—"

"Is that Uncle Clark?"

"Not now Tim."

"Tell Uncle Clark he's a meanie!"

"_Steph."_

"But he is!"

"Are you asking Uncle Clark if it's okay for you to adopt Conner?"

"No Tim. Jason, why are you hugging me?"

"Because you're the world's best dad. Conner just finished telling me all about how Uncle Clark is a bad parent." Clark winced on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry about that."

"…"

"She said don't apologize, big guy."

"Oh, thanks Wally."

"Did Uncle Clark say yes?"

"_Dick."_

"It's a valid question!"

"Enough," Bruce finally snapped. "All of you out, Uncle Clark is coming over right now to help us sort this out."

"Bruce, I'm not –" Clark started.

"He's going to unless he wants those pictures from last year Christmas party on the front page of every newspaper in the entire world."

Clark fell silent. "I'll be there faster than a speeding bullet."

* * *

><p>Please review :3<p> 


End file.
